Starts In High School
by CharmLightLove
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in high school but then Edward has to leave. Now they meet each other once again at a Hospital where Bella is a Pediatrician and Edward is the new hot Doctor. Will they finish something that had barely started in high school? ExB AH
1. Chapter 1

**Read and Review Please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**Starts In High School**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**EPOV**_

I'm walking down the hallway on my way to biology, when I crash into some. We both fall backwards onto to floor. I get up and dust myself off. I look at the other person and see that it's a beautiful girl mahogany hair, soft features and a very curvy body.

I stretch my hand out for her to take. "Thanks," she says while grabbing my hand. Shots of electricity start flowing through my body, but it's the most prominent in my hand that is still holding the angel's hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to crash into you, I'm just a really clumsy person. I'm so sor-" she starts apologizing again, but stops when she looks up into my face and directly into my eyes. Her eyes are a chocolate brown and it's like I can see into an endless pool.

"Hey geek, don't touch her. You'll probably give her a disease, you waste of space," I heard a loud voice yell at me. Both the angel and I turned around to see who it was, and just my luck, it was Mike Newton, the caption of the football team and the number one person who bullies me every damn day.

He has reached where me and the angel are standing and goes to push me. I close my eyes in anticipation for the hit, but it never comes. I slowly open my eyes to see the angel in front of me giving Mike a glare. "Go away Mike! How many times have I told you to not go or come places that you are not wanted?" the angel asked. I'm glad that she is sticking up for me, because to tell you the truth, I really don't think I could handle so much bullying today of all days. But what I wanted to know was how she knew Mike. I hope she didn't once go out with him or is still going out with him, because I want her to go out with me. But then again, who would want to go out with Edward-The Geek- Cullen?

"I can go wherever I want and I will. Now why are you touching The Geek, he's probably giving you a disease as we speak," Mike said. I now noticed that the angel's and I's hands are still intertwined together.

"Firstly, he is not a geek and-" the angel started saying but was by Mike.

"Of course he is a geek, he gets all A's in everything, it's weird," Mike exclaims.

"Well maybe he is just smart Mike, not everyone can have your IQ of 0% and I don't think anyone would want to. So if he gets A's in everything, that's good for him, at least it shows that he is not some kind of brainless loser and will actually get somewhere in his life. Unlike you!" she spat at Mike.

Mike looked shocked and his eyes had widened, but he masked his shock quickly and had a look of anger on his face. "Fine, like I give a shit if you get a disease from The Geek. Just don't touch me until you have used disinfectant," he said and then walked off.

The warning bell rand, but I didn't want to let go of the angel's hand and have to go to class. The angel turned back to me. "I'm sorry about that, he just get on my nerves. I'm Bella by the way, Bella Swan," she said, so this was the new girl. Everyone was talking about how one of the richest people in Fork's, Charlie Swan's daughter was coming to live with him after, well ever since her and her mother left Charlie when Bella was a year old.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen," I said and then chucked a little. Bella looked at me seriously.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked, she sounded a little hurt.

I felt bad now, I didn't want to hurt her feelings even when I wasn't really directing the laughing at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, it's just that the way we said our name, it kind of sounded like we were in a James Bond movie. You know how he goes 'Bond, James Bond," I said apologetically but ended up laughing in the end and Bella soon joined in.

Once we had both stopped laughing, I straightened up a bit and decided to thank her. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For sticking up for me back there, it's not every day that someone does that. Usually if someone sees me getting bullied they just walk past of join in. So thank you, it meant a lot to me," I said sincerely.

I looked into her eyes and saw them soften and grow sad at the same time. "Well I'm glad I was here to help Edward," she said softly.

I looked around nervously and saw that everyone was in class and we were late. "Umm, I think we should get to class, we are kind of late already," I said while pointing around us.

When I looked over to Bella, she had a look of disappointment on her face. "Okay...um, I guess I'll see you later then?" she said but it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah sure," I said with a small smile. I turned around to walked, but something restrained me. I turned back around so I was once again facing Bella and looked down at the reason for my inability to walk away. Our hands we still linked together.

I smiled a little. I looked up at Bella and saw that she was smiling as well. We slowly released each other's hands, reluctantly might I say, and turned around and walked our separate ways.

I had walked all the way down the hallway when I turned around and saw that Bella had also stopped at the other end of the hallway. Our eyes locked and we both smiled at each other and then turned back around and continued on our way.

I finally got home and I still had a smile on my face even after the day I had of teasing and being insulted by the other students. I had a smile on my face because I had met the most amazing and beautiful girl in the whole world, My Angel, My Bella. Well she wasn't really my Bella but I wish she would be, but then again, who would want to go out with me?

I just walked through the door and stopped dead in my tracks. There were boxes and moving people everywhere.

My mum just walked through another door. "Oh Edward dear, thank your home. I have already packed all of your stuff, so once all the movers get the boxes in the truck we are heading out to our new home. Aren't you happy? We can finally get out of this house, it has gotten so old," my mum Esme said while looking at me at first and then during the end of her sentence she started looking around the house.

This can't be happening! Just when I meet the girl of my dreams and now we're moving. The house we were in right now isn't even old, she had remodelled it just the other year.

I hadn't noticed that I had been standing there until my father, Carlisle, came in front of me and started waving his hand. "Edward, so we're leaving, the movers have finished moving everything from the house to the truck, and we have to leave now," he said and then walked outside.

I reluctantly followed them outside, I had no other choice, yes is was my senior year in high school, but I don't turn eighteen until the end of the year, so legally even if I wanted to stay, I couldn't.

_**BPOV**_

Sigh.

I have officially me the most wonderful, dazzling and sexy guy in the whole universe. Edward Cullen. Sigh.

He's just...just plain amazing. I can't wait till I see him tomorrow. I want to get to know him. I was warned all day that he was supposedly a creep and stalked the people who talked to him because it rarely happened. I didn't really care what everybody else said. I rather make my own decisions based on someone's decisions and actions.

I felt sorry for him, but I also had a sense of pride for him. He went through so much everyday but he always stayed and took what everyone was saying about him and wouldn't complain. I didn't like it very much, how he couldn't stick up for himself. I would have to change that in him.

Those emerald green eyes are truly hypnotizing. I could literally stare into those eyes for days, if not months.

I heard trucks outside my window and I stood up to see what they were. I looked outside and saw that they were moving trucks. Behind the trucks were other cars, I recognised one of them as Edward's Volvo. I had seen his car when he was getting into it in the school parking lot after school.

I ran down the stairs to see if I could talk to him. I was walking down the porch steps when the Volvo had reached the driveway and I hoped that Edward would stop but he didn't, but that's when I noticed that someone else was driving his car. Behind the Volvo, there was a Black Audi. I tried to look through the windows of the car to see who was inside and in the backseat I saw that it was Edward, he was looking at me with a sad look on his face. Just as they were about to pass the house, Edward put his hand on the window and I saw a tear run down his cheek. That was when it all hit me, he was moving and I wouldn't be able to contact him because I hadn't even asked for his phone number or e-mail.

I put my hand up as well and waved a little, I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

And then the cars and trucks were gone.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who had added me as a favourite author, also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**Starts In High School**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**EPOV**_

Today marks the day that I had my heart broken. It's been exactly five years since the day I had left Forks, five years since I last saw my love.

I miss her, I miss my Bella. I miss her deep chocolate never ending pools of brown eyes, her rick mahogany hair, and her petite frame where she had all the right curves in all the right places, her button nose and well everything about her. I may have only seen her twice, the first time being when she stuck up for me at Forks High School, and the second time being when I drove past her house as I was l leaving and she was outside, but I still remember every detail about her that I found out in those brief moments in which we had talked.

Even though I hate that my parents forced us to move, I will never go back and change it, even though it meant that I lost my love. But by moving I had gained a sister, Alice Cullen. Well her name used to be Alice Brandon. She was Emse's sister's daughter, so technically she was my cousin at first, but since her parents died during mine and hers senior year, she became a Cullen. Since Alice had yet to turn eighteen and the time of her parent's death, Esme was the only relative she had left, so Esme and Carlisle adopted her.

Alice and her parent's had lived in Alaska, so we had moved there because my parent's didn't want to cause Alice any more stress then she was already in, with losing her parents and all, so my didn't want her to deal with the move as well.

But today, I am moving back. Well not really, I'm moving to Seattle. That's close enough to Forks isn't it?

My whole family already lives in Seattle. They have lived there for about two years. Alice had opened her own clothes shop and my parents moved with her after they had retired. The only reason I had stayed in Alaska was that I wanted to become a surgeon, but now I have finished and am starting work at Seattle's Hospital. I am part of the surgical team there.

I have just finished unpack the last of my stuff for my apartment, well it was more of a penthouse.

Of course I didn't need to bring any furniture with me because my lovely sister and mother had taken it upon themselves to decorate my apartment for me.

I looked around the living room and sighed, I actually finished. Usually when you first start to unpack your stuff, you would think that it would take forever, but it didn't.

I fell backwards onto my couch. What was I supposed to do now? I didn't know anyone here and I didn't want to go and hand out with my parents the first time I am in Seattle and I doubt that Alice would want to hand out with me instead of being with her boyfriend Jasper.

I found out that Jasper and Alice were going out when I called Alice the other day to talk about some things about me moving and Jasper had answered the phone. Obviously me being the protective brother that I am, I went into questioning Jasper about what he did and what his intentions were with my sister and questions like that. At the end I finally concluded that Jasper was a good guys and let him go out with Alice and that I wouldn't kick his ass, but I would kick his ass if her ever hurt Alice.

I looked at my watch and noticed that it was nine-thirty, I might as well go to sleep now, I have to wake up early in the morning anyway because it's my first day at the hospital.

I went into my bedroom and did my nightly ritual and went to sleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ugh. I'm usually a morning person but today I just didn't want to get out of bed. I don't know why but I couldn't sleep all night. I can't explain it but it felt like my heart was being pulled towards something, but it's just, ugh I can't explain it, but it felt nice at the same time but annoyed that shit out of me because it didn't allow me to sleep properly.

I got up and went to have a shower and my other normal stuff that I do in the mornings.

I got dressed into my uniform and left to the hospital.

I had just parked my car and was walking up to the entrance to the hospital when someone bumped into me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you, I'm just really clumsy," the lady said, she sounded familiar. She got up and started walking towards the entrance. "I'm sorry again, I can't talk much I'm late. Sorry," she said over her shoulder as she started walking fast towards the entrance once again. This lady had mahogany hair and had a very attractive body, well from what I could see, I don't know why, but I felt the pull again but this time is was much, much stronger.

I didn't think anything about it so I started walking into the hospital and went to the changing room and got into my scrubs and my white lab coat and out my stethoscope around my neck and walked out of the changing room and joined the rest of my group that were doing rounds.

We went to many patients rooms and each of us got assigned to a patient.

We had just gotten to the children's ward when I saw her again, the lady that had bumped into me in the parking lot.

She had mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. She seemed very familiar to me but I couldn't place where I had seen her before. I didn't recognise who she was until her eyes locked with mine.

They were the same eyes, the same eyes of my love, my Bella. My Bell was here in front of me. I found my love again. I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was even more beautiful then I remember.

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. Cullen, you still with us?" asked the head surgeon who was talking my ground on our rounds.

I snapped out of my trance and answered her. "Yes, I'm sorry what?" I asked still a bit dazed.

"Dr. Cullen, you will be working alongside Dr. Swan on this case," Surgeon Somerville said.

"Yes, of course," I answered.

"Alright, let's head out to the next patients room," Surgeon Somerville said and she and everyone else left with her.

I was now alone in the room with my love and a sleeping patient.

"Bella?" I questioned softly.

She smiled brightly at me and nodded her head. "Edward?" she asked in a soft whisper. Her voice was so angelic.

I smiled back at her and nodded.

She started walking and I met her halfway and scooped her up in my arms and kissed her.

I pulled away first. "Bella! Bella! Is it really you?" I asked her. I really didn't want this to be a dream.

Bella smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes it's really me. But I...I just can't believe it's you. But I'm so happy. Please don't let this be a dream?"

"I promise you this isn't a dream."

I looked into her eyes and saw that they were shinning. I don't know what it was but it suddenly felt that the pull that I had felt before stopped and now I felt complete in a way.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author, also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**Starts In High School**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**EPOV**_

After both Bella and I got over the initial shock of seeing each other again, we decided to actually do our jobs and see what we need to do to help the young child who needs a kidney transplant.

We worked together until it was lunch time and then we went to a local cafe to eat just in case we got paged.

Once we were seated Bella started off with questions. "So Edward, when did you arrive in Seattle?" she asked.

"I got here yesterday actually. It was pretty boring, I got here and I unpacked all of my stuff and then I had nothing else to do, so I just went to sleep so that I could wake up today, but then again that didn't really work either," I said in answer to her question.

Bella looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well I just couldn't fall asleep last night. I know this is going to sound weird, but I just felt this kind of pull and it kept on bugging me, so then that resulted in me not being able to fall asleep last night."

"You know, I actually felt that as well, that's why I was running so late this morning. Oh and I'm sorry again for bumping into you," She apologized once again. She wouldn't stop apologizing ever since she found out I was the one that she bumped into earlier.

"Bella I told you to stop saying sorry, it was an accident and I wouldn't really mind if a beautiful woman like you bumped into me," I said and winked at her.

She blushed a little and looked down at her hand that was on top of the table holding her cup.

"Why did you move to Seattle? Oh and I don't mean to pry or anything but why did you leave Forks in the first place?" she asked hesitantly.

I chuckled a little. "It's okay, you're not prying Bella," I sighed and started to tell the story. "Well you see my mother , Esme, her sister and her husband died in a car crash and my cousin Alice was left and since she wasn't a legal adult yet so since my mother was the only family Alice had left she came into her custody, and my parents adopted her and now she is Alice Cullen." I finished the story and when I looked up at Bella she had her brows furrowed and she looked like she was deep in concentration.

"Did you say Alice Cullen?" she asked.

"Yes….do you know her?"

"You could say that, Edward how long do you have left for your lunch break?"

"Well actually I don't need to go back in, today was more of an introduction type of day, we only went in today to find out which cases we were taking."

"Okay," she got up from her seat and went and paid for our stuff before I had even got up.

"Bella what the hell do you think you're doing?"

She looked at me confused. "Paying for our stuff, what else would I be doing?"

I glared at her. "Bella you shouldn't have done that, I was perfectly able to pay."

Bella still looked at me confused. "Um, okay. Well you should get over it because I already paid and there is nothing you can do about it," she said with a smug look on her face.

I still glared at her. "Well you are not paying next time," I said and put my hand on the small of her back and led her out of the café.

Bella turned and looked at me with a small smile playing on her lips. "What makes you think that I will be going out with again for there to be a next time?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh I know that there will be a next time," I said and then wrapped my arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze.

I felt Bella lean into my touch. "You're quiet sure of yourself."

"Oh please Bella, who wouldn't want to be in my presence." I said smugly.

Bella chuckled a little and I joined her in laughing as well.

"Yes, I guess everyone would want to be graced by the presence of the great Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," she giggled at the end of what she was saying.

I couldn't help but stare at her. Her beauty was hypnotizing. I didn't know where we were going until we reached Alice's shop.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused.

Bella stopped us and turned to look at me. "You said that your sister was Alice Cullen right?"

I nodded. "Yes," Bella turned back around to walk into the shop, but I stopped her before she could open the door. "Bella what does Alice being my sister has to do anything and why are we at her shop?" this shit was becoming really confusing.

"You'll see," was all she said and then walked into the shop.

I heard a high pitched squeal right as I walked in. "Bella what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages," my hyperactive of a sister started talking at full speed and hugged Bella.

Bella chuckled a little. "I know and I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot lately, but I have this patient at work that I was trying to pay my full attention to that."

"Well you better not let it happen again Bella, you're my best friend and I miss you," Alice said with a pout.

"I said that I was sorry Ali. Can you forgive me?" Bella asked her.

Alice grinned. "Of course I will forgive you, don't you know by now that I can't stay mad at you?" she said and then they both hugged each other.

I decided that they should realise that I was there so I cleared my throat.

"Edward!" Alice screamed and then flung herself into my arms.

"Hey Alice," I said while hugging her back

Once we released each other she asked. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled at Bella and walked over to her. I didn't know if I should introduce Bella as my girlfriend or not, because really we didn't talk about it and I don't want to not say it and then she gets hurt or then if I do say that she is my girlfriend but Bella doesn't really want that.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and decided to just go with it. "I really don't know what I am doing here, all I know that Bella here brought me here because of something that had to do with you."

Alice looked at Bella curiously. "What does he mean Bella? Why did you bring him here?"

"Well you know the guy I always talk about, the one I met in high school during senior year but then he had to leave?" Bella asked Alice. Huh, so Bella talked about me.

"Yeah."

"Edward is him. Edward is the guy I met during senior year and then he had to leave. So when I met Edward again at the hospital and he told me why he had to leave, I made the connection the you were the same Alice that was in his story, but I wasn't entirely sure so I brought him here and now my theory was proven," Bella finished with a sigh.

"So…what are you guys now?" Alice asked us both.

I was the first to answer. "Bella's my girlfriend," I said and quickly looked down at Bella and saw her beaming up at me.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	4. AN

**Hii everyone,**

**I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I really need to know something.**

**Should I continue this story?**

**I've been thinking and I've noticed that I haven't been getting the response I would want so I could continue this story.**

**So if you guys could all tell me if I should continue this story?**

**Thank you.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author, also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**Starts In High School**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**EPOV**_

I lay exhausted in bed but I can't fall asleep. I keep thinking about my beautiful girlfriend who lives in the next building. All I want to do is go over there and gather her up in my arms and protect her from all the dangers of the world.

When we had left Alice's shop, my Bella had gotten paged. I went back with her to the hospital and filled out some paper work I had to do. I tried catching Bella before I left, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

At least I got her phone number this time, I tried calling her, but she wouldn't pick up, I guess she was too busy.

I wonder if I could call her right now. Hmmm, maybe I will.

I picked up my phone and pressed 1 on my speed-dial. It started ringing, it rang for a while, I went to hang up but then her beautiful voice stopped me.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey love," I said, wait, shit. Did I just say love? Is it too early in the relationship to call her love? Oh, no, what if I freaked her out. Man, I'm starting to sound like such a girl.

"Oh, Edward, it's you. I didn't know who it was, it came up as a private number," she sighed. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your call too?"

I sighed. "Nothing really, I just missed you and wanted to hear your voice." I wasn't about to tell her that I also wanted to have her in my arms right now.

"Aww, baby, I miss you too," she said sweetly. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you before you left. I was really busy. I wanted to see you, but I just couldn't get away."

"Na, love, it's okay," I said. "I know this is gonna sound really freaky, but I really wish I had you in my arms right now." I admitted. I wonder how she's going to react to me admitting that. I hope she doesn't freak out.

"No, it's not freaky at all, because, well, I feel the same way," she said quietly. Oh my god! I'm so glad she feels the same way.

"I'm so glad I'm not the only one who is feeling like this, I don't want to pressure you into anything that you don't feel the same way about," I told her. I really don't want to pressure her into anything. We'll go at whatever pace she wants to go at.

"No, no Edward. You're not pressuring me into anything. I want you with me...all the time," she admitted. "Edward?"

"Yes," I answered her.

"What would you say to coming over to my place?" she asked and I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

I got up and started getting my keys and a jacket. I was only in some plaid sleeping pants and a polo shirt. I was already out the door and coming towards her.

"But...but, you don't have to come if you don't want to," she quickly said. I guess she took my silence while I was getting all my stuff together as me not wanted to come.

I chuckled quietly; I was already at her door. The buildings were that close together and it helped that I ran from my apartment. Thank god she told me what number she was, unless I would be really lost right now.

"Love," I paused. "Just open your door." Was all I said and then hung up.

The door opened only a second later and there stood my love, in all her beauty.

She was stunned to see me there and she still had her phone to her ear. I slowly put her phone down on the table next to her door. When she looked up again, I guess she finally snapped out of her trance. She squealed and jumped into my arms.

I quickly caught her.

"Oh my god! I thought you weren't gonna come. I didn't want to pressure you into anything either, but I really just wanted you with me right now," she whispered into my ear.

I gave her a little squeeze. "No love, I would never give up the chance to be with you. After all this time, I would love to be with you all the time every day."

She pulled back a little and grinned at me. "Why don't we go inside?" she suggested quietly.

My only response was a nod and I walked us both back inside, Bella still in my arms.

I saw that the TV was on. I went over to the couch in front of it and sat us both down.

Bella got off me and sat next to me but snuggled into my side. We sat there together just watching TV and enjoying each other's presence.

I didn't how long we sat there for but when I looked down at Bella, she had fallen asleep.

I gently picked her up and went looking for her bedroom. I found it at last. I went over to her bed and put her down onto it.

I was pulling the covers over her when she spoke. "Stay?" she asked, still sleepy.

I would do anything she asked of me. I took off my jacket and got under the covers with her.

Bella moved over to where I was and snuggled into my side. I put my arm around her and brought her closer to me. She was practically on top on me now.

I don't know what time it was, but I heard an alarm go off. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6am.

Bella was still lying on top of me. I had to get up but I didn't want to wake her up if she didn't need to.

I tried slowly moving from under her, but I guess I wasn't going slow enough because Bella started to wake up.

Her head was on my chest so when she looked up she looked straight at me.

I smiled at her. "Morning love," I said sweetly to her.

She smiled back at me. She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Morning."

"I'm sorry love, but I have to go now. I have to get ready for work," I said apologetically.

She smiled a small smile at me. "That's okay, I have to get up anyway now."

We both got up. I got my jacket and started to head out. Just as I reached the door Bella stopped me.

"You gonna leave without giving me a kiss," she asked with a pout.

I smiled brightly at her. "Of course not love," I said and then pulled her to me and gave her a big kiss.

Soon the kiss started to escalate, but as much as I wanted to take this further, I knew that both of us had to get to work.

I pulled back slowly. "Sorry love, but we both have to start getting ready," I said and gave her a few more pecks and then I left for my place.

I got to my place and headed straight for the shower. Once I got out, I got dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a purple button down shirt and a black skinny tie. Once I finished getting ready, I head for my car and headed to work.

I got to work and went to my locker to get my coat and put my bag and other stuff down.

I started doing my rounds and soon enough it was time for lunch. I wonder if Bella would want to meet up for lunch.

I took out my phone to call her but then someone bumped into me from behind. I turned around to apologize to whoever it was. I looked down and I saw my brown haired beauty on the floor.

"Oh my god! Love, are you okay?" I asked her and quickly bent down to help her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I bump into things and people all the time," she smiled up at me. I helped her up and made sure she was steady on her feet before I let her go.

"I was just about to call you and ask if you wanted to meet up for lunch," I told her. "So...do you want to go out to lunch?"

Bella looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, I can't. I still have a few more patients to go and then I'll be free."

I was rather bummed but I don't want to say anything to make her feel bad, it's not like it's her fault anyway. "No, it's okay." I said with a small smile. "How about we go out to dinner?"

"Oh...um...I'm sorry. But...but I'm on call tonight, yeah, sorry. I'm on call," she said with a frown. "We could go out tomorrow night if you want to?"

"It's a date," I smiled brightly at her. "I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yep," she smiled.

I gave her a kiss and we both went our separate ways.

Ugh, being home alone when you rather be with the one you love is so depressing. Too bad Bella had to work tonight.

I started to head to the shower but the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Heeeeyyyyy, big bro," I heard the cheery voice of Alice say.

I smiled. Alice always could put a smile on my face with just a few words. "What can I do for you Alice?"

"You could come out with me, Jasper, Rose and Emmett," she said.

"Sure, what time and where?" I asked.

"Yay!" I could hear the smile in her voice. "Be ready in 20 and we'll come and pick you up."

I got up and had a quick shower. I got out and dressed in some dark skinny jeans, a dark green button down, black skinny tie and a black vest on top with some nice black converse. Just as I finished putting my shoes on, I heard the door open.

I'm guessing that its Alice, since she's the only one with a key along with my mother. But that was only for emergencies, but this is Alice we're talking about, if Alice has a key, she will use it, all the time and without invitation.

I grabbed my keys and a leather jacket and headed to the door.

Alice was there waiting for me. "Oh! I knew I thought you how to dress well," Alice squealed.

"Haha, thank you Alice," I laughed and did a little twirl for her.

"Okay, okay, you look handsome, so let's head out.

I got into the car and said hello to Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

Jasper was driving, so we got to the club pretty quickly. Once we got to the club, we didn't even have to wait in line, we went straight to the front and were let in. I could hear all the other people in the line complaining about how we just came and were allowed to come in.

We found a table pretty quickly too. We all sat down and Emmett went to get us all drinks.

"Okay, until Emmett comes back with our drinks, let's go dance," Alice said to Rose and pulled her up.

That left me and Jasper at the table. "So man, Alice tells me your going out with Bella," Jasper says.

"Yeah, we are, she's amazing," I tell him truthfully.

"You sound like your love struck," Jasper says teasingly.

"I am, I'm totally in love with this girl. Have been since high school," I smile brightly.

"I'm happy for you man," Jasper says and then pats my shoulder.

"Thanks. I'm happy I finally found her after all this time."

I turned to look over where Alice and Rose were dancing to make sure she was okay. I admit it, I'm still protective of Alice after all this time.

But what I saw there wasn't Alice, it was Bella, dancing all over this guy.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author, also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the character.**

_**Starts In High School**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**EPOV**_

I can't believe Bella would do this to me. I know we haven't been together long but we are going out, and people who are together don't just go out and dance all over some other guy.

The guy wall tall with short spiky hair, had tanned skin. He looked Native American.

I wasn't just going to sit here while Bella was doing all over this guys.

I got up from my seat and started walking towards them. I felt someone grab my hand. "Bro, where are you going?" I heard Jasper ask, but all over my focus was on Bella and this guy.

I got out of Jasper grasp and strode over to where Bella was dancing. I moved through all the sweaty bodies until I got to Bella.

I was right in front of her when Bella looked up and saw me. Her eyes went as big as saucers.

"Edward," she said startled. She had stopped dancing by now and the guy was looking at me too. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Bella," I said in a cold voice. I could see the hurt in her eyes from the way I talked to her. But dammit! I'm hurt too! "Can we go talk Bella," I asked. I said it in a softer tone. Even though I'm angry at her, I still don't want to hurt her, her pain is my pain.

"Yeah, sure," she said. She turned to the other guy. "I'll be back," she said to him. All he did was nod and went and sat at a table I'm guessing is theirs.

Bella took my hand and lead me over to a quiet corner of the club. There were seats there so we sat down.

"Bella, why were to dancing all over that guy?" I asked calmly. "And...and you said that you were on call tonight, what happened to that?"

Bella still had my hand in hers and brought them into her lap. "Edward, I was on call tonight, but...but then.." she trailed off, I looked her in the face and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

I took my hand out of her and pulled her into my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder and continued. "One of my patients, she died tonight..." she hiccupped. "-and I had been trying to save her life for the past year. We had gotten really close," she hiccupped again. "I was an emotional mess at work, so they sent me home."

I held her tighter to me. "Bella, why didn't you call me?" I asked her.

"I did, I also went to your place and you weren't there. So I called Jacob, that's the guy that I was dancing with," she said.

I quickly took my phone out and there indeed was at least 5 missed calls from her. "Oh love, I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me."

Bella lifted her head off my shoulder and looked at me with a small smile. "That's okay," she said. "Oh and by the way, Jacob's gay, so you don't have to worry about anything," she smiled at me, she knows me to well. "How come you're here tonight?"

"Alice called me and said that we were going out, I just went along with it," I shrugged. "But Bella, how come you came out clubbing when you were hurt?"

"Jacob thought it would help take my mind off things, it did for a while."

"I'm sorry love," I apologised. I whipped her cheeks and we both got up. We headed over to everyone else.

"Guys, I'm going to head home," I told everyone.

Everyone said bye and I headed with Bella to where her table was.

Bella said bye to Jacob and told him where Alice and Jasper were. I guess they knew Jacob as well.

We caught a cab outside and headed over to my place.

Bella was staying with me since we both didn't have any work tomorrow. It was both of our days off.

When we got to my place I gave Bella one of my shirts and a pair of boxer. Her dress wasn't very comfortable.

We turned on the TV and just watched for a while.

All of a sudden, I felt wet kisses being left along neck. I turned my head and caught Bella lips in a kiss. It started out slow but then it turned passionate and fierce. I turned so that Bella was lying on the couch and me on top of her.

"Maybe we should move this to somewhere more comfortable?" Bella suggested and then moaned when I sucked at the base of her neck.

I got up and lifted Bella up with me, she wrapped her arms my neck and her legs around my waist.

I walked over to my bedroom and laid us down on my bed. Bella scooted up the bed and took my shirt off she was left in my boxers and a lace red bra. Fuck she looked sexy as hell.

I got on top of her and started kissing down her neck until I got to the top of her breast. I looked up at Bella for permission and she nodded. I unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere in the room.

I latched onto one of her nipples. Bella moaned and arched her back.

I let go of her nipple and took my shirt off. Bella leaned up and kissed me.

We made out for a while but then we both decided to take it slow.

We snuggle into each other and fell asleep.

**Sorry it's a short chapter. Just wanted to get one up.**

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author, also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**Starts In High School**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**EPOV**_

I snuggled into something warm and soft next to me. It was warm and very cushiony. I started to nuzzle my head further in. I heard a giggle all of a sudden. My brows scrunched up. Did I just hear a giggle, how could I have heard a giggle?

I felt a hand go through my hair and start massaging my scalp. I slowly raised my head and looked up. I was met with shiny bright eyes and a huge smile. The events of last night flooded my mind and I grinned back at her beautiful face. I looked down and I noticed that I was sleeping on Bella's boobs. I grinned goofily at that.

I looked back at Bella. "Sorry for sleeping on you," I said.

Bella just giggled. "Oh please, like you're sorry for that, it's seems in fact that you're quite trilled about the fact," Bella said huskily and brushed her leg against my hard-on.

I groaned and smiled sheepishly at her. "Well who wouldn't be excited after they've slept on these babies," I told her cheekily and then nuzzled my face between her boobs again.

Bella just started laughing harder under me. I groaned. It didn't help that her body's vibrations were to things to me, if you get what I mean. I moved so that she wouldn't feel my rock hard cock, but that seemed to make it worse.

Bella gasped and stopped laughing and moaned. When I moved, it caused my cock to be up against her stomach.

Taking her moan as her liking me rubbing against her, I crawled on top of her so now my arousal was against her core and ground myself again.

She moaned, I looked up at her face and her eyes were wide and her mouth was opening and closing as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't figure out how to say it.

Oh god, she didn't want this, want me this way. How could I have been so stupid to think she wanted this?

My face turned beet red and I jumped up off her and ran straight to the bathroom which connected to my bedroom. I locked the door behind me and sat down against it with my head in my hands and leaning against my knees.

I could hear Bella calling out for me, calling out for me to open the door and tell her what was wrong. I don't know how long I stayed in there for, but at one point I think I heard Bella call for me in a strangled voice asking what she did wrong. It sounded like she was crying. But I couldn't force myself to get up and comfort her; I couldn't stand the humiliation of facing her and being rejected. So I stayed locked up in my bathroom.

What have I done, I probably have ruined our whole relationship by what I did this morning. I pushed her too far, and she didn't want me.

That's the worst thing that could ever happen to me. Her saying that she didn't want me anymore or that she never did.

I got up and did my normal morning routine. I came out to my bedroom and got dressed in some sweats and no t-shirt. I didn't see the point in wearing a shirt, I knew I was alone, well I'm guessing I am since I haven't heard anything in a while.

I left my room and started heading towards the kitchen. I was passing the living room when I stopped dead in my tracks. There on the couch was Bella, head in her hands sobbing her eyes out. I didn't know what to do, my hearts telling me to go to her and comfort her and tell her everything will be okay, but then there's my brain always over thinking everything and saying that I should just go back to my room and stay there until she leaves so that I don't get hurt.

My heart won, that's because Bella is my heart. I had to go to her. I all but ran to the couch and pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me and clutched me closer to her, her sobs had died down somewhat and her head was buried in my chest.

She pulled back all of a sudden and looked at me with angry eyes. I started to prepare myself for her lashing and telling me that I wasn't worth her time, worth her love. I couldn't bear looking at her knowing what was to come, I hung my head.

I was being pushed back and Bella straddled my waist. I was lying down on the couch and she was above me.

I kept trying to avoid her eyes but she kept moving in-front of me.

She eventually grabbed my head and forced me to look at her; she had tears in her eyes once again.

"Why won't you look at me?" she asked in a broken voice. "Am I that disgusting that you had to flee the room this morning or now that you won't even look me in the eyes!"

How could she think that way, she was the one that didn't want me! I looked up and her with angry eyes. I flipped us over so she was lying on the couch and I was on top of her.

"How dare you say that you are disgusting? You are anything but disgusting! You are the most beautiful, no gorgeous woman in the whole fucking world." I growled at her. "You mean everything to me, you are my life, my love and I hope one day my wife," I said softly. I had tears in my eyes now.

My head dropped next to her head on her shoulder. My arms wrapped around her and pulled her as close to me as I could. I just wanted to be near her as long as I could until she walked out on me.

Bella wrapped her arms around my shoulders and wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer to her.

"Please Bella, don't leave me. You mean everything to me, I have already lost you once in high school, please, I don't want to lose you again, please, I love you so much," I cried into her shoulder softly.

Bella's grip on me tightened. "I will never leave you Edward, you mean everything to me as well, you are my life, my love and the day you ask me to be your wife, I will scream yes, just so you know that I love you so much and there is no-one else I want to be with, other than you," she whispered into my ear. I relaxed a little at hearing her say that.

"Then why didn't you want me this morning?" I asked her.

Bella lifted my head off her shoulder and looked me straight in the eye and said. "I did want you Edward, I still do. When you ran off to the bathroom, I thought you didn't want me, I thought I did something wrong."

I stroked her cheek gently. "I will always want you Bella, forever and always." I promised.

I leaned down and kissed her softly, Bella sighed into the kiss. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

We kept kissing and soon they turned very passionate. I ground myself into her but this times when I looked up at her, Bella had her eyes closed and was moaning out my name. I started to kiss along her neck and to her earlobe. I took it in my mouth and gently sucked.

"Oh Edward," Bella moaned.

I didn't realise before but Bella was wearing a t-shirt of mine.

As I went to lift the shirt up, there was a banging on the door and a sickly sweet voice called out from the other side. "Eddie baby! I'm here."

**Review Please.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author, also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. IT's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**Starts In High School**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Bella looked at me with a heartbroken look in her eyes, I could see traces of tears starting, and it broke me to watch her hurt.

I cupped her cheek. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked her.

All she did was shake her head and push me off her. "I should go..." she trailed off, she sounded so defeated.

"No, Bella, please don't," I begged her.

She looked into my eyes, searching for something; I guess she found what she was looking for because she visibly relaxed in front of me. I blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'll be a sec," I leaned in to kiss her but I wasn't sure if she wanted me to, she seems kind of distant somehow right now, it's weird, and we were having such a loving moment and then the door. Sigh. I just rested for kissing her cheek for the time being, I would fix whatever just happened between us, I had to, I can't live without her.

I got up from the couch and went to get the door. I wonder who it is, I don't recognise the voice, even if I did, I would have probably tried to erase it from my memory because it's so annoying.

I had opened the door an inch and then it was thrown open and someone flung themselves into my arms and wrapped their legs around my waist. I recognised the familiar scent; I hugged her tighter to me.

I heard a broken gasp from behind me and I spun around. Bella stood there with a broken look on her face. I realised what this would look like to Bella, me holding a girl in my arms. I quickly let go of Tanya and went to Bella.

I pulled her into my arms and I'm so glad she didn't try to fight me of pull away, she just stood there in my arms frozen.

Tanya looked at us curiously.

"Are you going to introduce us Eddie?" Tanya asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh...yeah...right, um..Bella this is Tanya, Tanya this is my girlfriend Bella," I said proudly. "Oh and don't call me Eddie, you know I hate that name," I added as an afterthought.

"Wow Eddie," I growled at the use of the name. "-you snagged yourself a sexy one." she said. "I wish I could find a chick as sexy as you Bella," Tanya said with a wink.

Bella snapped out of wherever she was and gave Tanya a confused look. "Huh?"

She shook her head and pulled herself out of my arms. "Um, I should leave you two alone," she said awkwardly and started to look for her things.

Why would Bella want to leave all of a sudden? Did I do something wrong? Did she realise that I was not worth her time?

I was so caught up in my head that I didn't notice Bella walk out the door.

I ran after her, I couldn't let her leave without knowing what I did to cause this.

"Bella! Bella, please wait!" I yelled desperately, I probably shouldn't have done that because Bella had only gotten about a metre away from the door. I cringed. "Sorry."

Bella turned around and looked at me expectantly. "Why Edward, why should I wait? Should you been in there with Tanya!"

Okay, I am so confused right now. "Why should I be in there Bella? Especially since you're out here, please just come back inside Bella," I pleaded with her.

Suddenly it all hit me, Bella thought I had feeling or was together with Tanya. Oh god! I have to set things straight.

I walked to Bella and pulled her to me, she fell into my arms defeated. "Bella, we're not together, Tanya and I are not together. Tanya is gay sweetie," I told her, holding her face in my hands so she would look at me.

"Oh thank god!" Bella breathed. Bella wrapped her arms around me tight. "I thought I was going to lose you for a second there. God, I don't know what I would do without you, I just felt so heartbroken at the mere thought of you being with Tanya and not me."

I laughed at the obscurity of her statement. "Bella, I will never want someone other than you, you mean everything to me," I told her with conviction.

She smiled sheepishly at me. "I guess we should go back, we did kind of leave Tanya alone."

I smiled back at her and gave her a chaste kiss.

We went back into the apartment and Bella and Tanya were properly introduced again.

Tanya and I told Bella the story of how we met.

How I had this unwanted chick coming onto me at a club that Alice had once taken me to and how Tanya had saved me. She made the chick go away by telling her that I was her boyfriend. The chick left quite quickly after that, especially with the glare Tanya was giving her. We all laughed about the part of the story how I had rushed to tell Tanya that I wasn't interested in a relationship and that I was thankful for what she did. Tanya had just laughed straight out in my face at the time. 'I don't want to go out with you!' At the time I was slightly offended, but then she clarified that I wasn't her type since her type had boobs and a pussy, her words not mine, and since I had neither, it ruled me out.

Ever since then Tanya and I have been friends, and we would help each other out in situations similar to how we met.

The rest of the day was spent in laughter, laughter aimed at me. Tanya was relentless with her embarrassing stories about me. God! It was horrifying, I just wish it would all end.

It's lunch time now, I am so, so hungry. I didn't realise how long we had talked for.

I'm so glad that Bella and Tanya are getting along now. They were still talking happily when I mentioned that we should probably have lunch.

"Now that you mentioned it, I am quite hungry," Tanya said and rubbed her stomach.

"How bout we head out for lunch, we could call Alice as well, I'm sure she would love to catch up with you," I suggested. I know how close Alice and Tanya are or were, I haven't really heard Tanya mention anything about Alice lately when we talk.

Tanya gave me a nervous smile. "Yeah...we should," she laughed nervously.

Just as I was about to go for my phone to call Alice, Bella's phone started to ring, she looked at the caller id and laughed.

"Speak of the pixie and she shall call," Bella laughed. She went into the other room to talk.

Meanwhile, Tanya and I got our stuff ready to leave and I asked her where she was staying since Tanya lives in Alaska.

"Oh, well I moved to Seattle now, my job required me too," she replied.

"So you have your own place now?"

"Not really, I'm staying at a hotel close by until I find a place to live," she smiled. She seems really happy about her move here.

I pulled her into a hug. "I'm really proud of you Tanya," I said and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Edward," she smiled brightly at me.

We were just sitting on stools for the island when a question popped into my head. "Tanya, how come you changed your voice when you knocked?" I was really curious about this because Tanya has a voice which is nowhere near that bad, she has quite a soothing voice.

She started laughing. "Oh, I just wanted it to be a surprise from when you opened the door."

I was about to reply when Bella came back into the room. She came over to me and stood between my legs, I pulled her back so her back was against my chest and kept my arms around her. I don't think I will ever bore at having Bella in my arms, it's the greatest feeling, it's like the first time in forever I feel whole when I hold her.

"Alice and Jasper will be joining us for lunch, although, Jasper was a little apprehensive about coming since Tanya was going to be there, I'm not sure why..." Bella trailed off.

Tanya just shrugged.

"It seems really weird since Jasper is such a down to earth guy and always wants to meet new people and socialise," Bella said. "Have you met him Tanya?"

Tanya laughed nervously. "Yeah, but only once."

She didn't expand further on the encounter, I'm guessing something must have happened between them that she doesn't want us to know. Meh, I'll leave it for now, she'll tell me when she's ready.

"I guess we should leave now, Alice said they would meet us in 15 minutes at the diner around the corner," Bella said.

I nodded against her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

We all got into my car and left.

When we got there Alice and Jasper had already arrived.

Everyone said hello to each other but when it got to Alice and Tanya saying hello, things broke loose.

Jasper pulled Alice back towards him and growled at Tanya. "Stay away from her!"

"What the fuck Jasper! What's your problem?" I was angry now, Tanya's my friend and Alice's and he shouldn't be treating her like this.

"My problem is that I don't want that tramp making a move at MY Alice again! It's bad enough she kissed Alice without her permission!" Jasper growled once again. Man, this dude growls a lot.

**Review Please.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**CharmLightLove.**


End file.
